GNX-203RHc GN-X Trojan Heracles Package
The GNX-203RHc GN-X Trojan Heracles Package (aka ' ''Heracles GN-X Trojan ', ' Heracles Jinx Trojan ', ' Jinx Trojan (Heracles) ') is a GN-X Trojan equipped with the Heracles equipment, appeared in the ''Gundam Build War. It is one of the several standard configurations of the GN-X Trojan. Technological & Combat Characteristics A heavy armored variant of the standard GNX-203R GN-X Trojan mounted with a full armor system called the Heracles Equipment. The legs are replaced with bulky, heavily armoured version, outfitted with multiple verniers and thrusters at the calves and sole, and weapon bays at the shin and knee compartment armor. The arms are replaced with larger, armoured versions of the forearms, and the shoulder parts are replaced with a sphere shoulder armor with hardpoints. The GN Particle Generators and torso are plated with reinforced armor vest, and a high collar front armor is added to the clavicle, while the head is given a heavily fortified helmet. The GN Drive is covered with a GN Condenser-like guard, and the back waist GN Verniers are replaced with a short, wider version. Its defence and strength increase immensely, but the trade off is its maneuverability and mobility. Being overweight and oversize, the multiple, enhanced GN Verniers and thrusters were added to the configuration. Due to this, the variant can only move via hovering, much like a MS-09B Dom of the UC series, but somehow slower, only traveling approximately 200km/h. However, because of its strength, The Heracles Jinx Trojan can equip weapons that are too heavy for the standards units to carry or the recoil is too severe to handle. Also it can equipped two of the heaviest weapon in the Jinx Trojan's arsenal and still have the same designated mobility. Example is equipping two GN 200 x 45mm Type Artillery Cannon on the shoulders that normally would instantly destroy the arms of the standard units if fired. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle II :One of the standard armaments of the Jinx Trojan. An assault rifle that fire rapid beam shots. Initially, it retains its GN Condenser that was used to lessen the drain on the GN Drive Tau, now it is use for adjusting the power of the beam. Similar to the Advanced GN Beam Rifle, it allows the pilot to adjust its accuracy, rate of fire, and penetrating power in real time. Like the Jinx Trojan units, the rifle can be configured with different barrels and attachments. :;*GN 100mm Underslung Grenade Launcher ::Fitted underneath the barrel of the beam rifle. It's a single-shot launcher that fires a variety of grenades ;*GN Lance II :A standard weapon that is first deploys with new Jinx Trojans/students, functioning as both melee-to-mid range weapon. Similar to the Jinx Three’s GN Lance and the Advanced Jinx’s Proto GN Lance, it’s comprised of a new GN Particle enhanced Lance and integrated GN Beam Rifle II. The lance is capable in close combat, strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers, and durable to act as an improvised shield against heavy attacks. The gun has two firing settings: a pulse setting for singular blasts and a gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets. It usually stored behind a shoulder when not in use. :;*Variety-types Missiles Launchers ::Along with the gun, 4 mini-missiles launcher are housed and holds 5 projectiles in each. Different types of missiles are use depending on the mission at hand. Normally, it is optional and can be removed entirely. ;*GN Heracles Shield/ Large Defense Rod :A modified version of the standard GN Shield II, and there's two variants: the Bulk Shield and the Large Defense Rod. The Bulk Shield is a heavy ballistic shield roughly the height of the MS and the strength of the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"'s shield. Sometimes called the GN Ballistic Shield, it houses a GN Field system that generates a field wider than the physical shield. The Large Defense Rod is a shield consist of a smaller round plate-like shield attached to the Defense Rod. Unlike the standard GN Shield II, it doesn't have the scattering fan system. Instead, the Defense Rod houses a special GN Field system that coats the rotating rod that not only defend against solid and beam projectiles, but act as a close-combat staff when the circumstances arises. ;*GN Handgun/Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the armored forearms, and two smaller ones in the helmet. Lower power output than a standard beam rifle, both pair has very high firing rates. Like the GN Vulcans of the standard, they are use to intercept and destroy incoming missiles or Mobile Weapon Bits, and lay down a suppressive field to restrict the movements of enemy mobile suits. ;*GN Beam Sabers II :For melee combat, two beam sabers are stored at the side of both thigh armors. ;*GN Claw/ GN Beam Claw :Used by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a manipulator hand with sharp fingers infused with GN Particles that enhance the cutting ability. It’s mainly as a last resort in close combat. Based on GNZ-005 Garazzo, it can be swap with another manipulators that have built-in GN Beam Sabers in each finger. The beam claws can be used either individually for a talon attack or combined into one large beam blade. It also has a GN Vulcans function, a high-caliber, rapid firing beam gun in each finger. ;* GN Missile Launcher :The GN-X series can equip an optional missile launcher that fires either non-GN or GN Missiles. Based on the NGN Bazooka and GN Bazooka, it's designed differently than both. Like the user, it has different configurations. It’s best against slow moving targets, within anti-particle fields, and missile intercepting equipped mobile suits. The non-GN missiles are powerful enough to breach or destroy very tough armor. ;* GN 200 x 45mm Type Artillery Cannon :Based on the Dober Gun concept of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese and OZ-06MS Leo and built upon the MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type’s 300 x 50mm Smoothbore Cannon, the GN Artillery Cannon is the most powerful weapon in the GN-X’s arsenal. Looks similar to a high-powered cartridge gun. Two can be equipped, but it’s not recommended for inexperienced pilot or non-reconfigured units. ;*GN 100mm Beam Cannon :A pair of 100mm beam cannons mounted on the shoulders and houses additional verniers. Less powerful than the GN Artillery Cannon, one shot is capable of fatally damaging the armor of a MS. Can also be equipped on the standard or other configurations if the shoulder parts are similar to the Heracles'. Inspired from the beam cannons and 180mm Cannons of the OZ-06MS Leo and WMS-03 Maganac Ahmad Custom, respectively. ;*GN Beam Cannon :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon, it can be mounted on the shoulder hardpoints. A high output particle cannon that can easily destroy targets with a single shot, and two can be mounted at a time. Sometimes the unit can equip a long range targeting search sensor on either shoulders. ;*GN Buster Sword :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, it can be stored on the shoulder hardpoints. A physical blade that can emit a GN Field along the body to increase the cutting power, and the field can be expand to be used as a shield. Sometimes the unit can equip a sheath shield that docks the Buster Sword and can quickly slide forward when needed. ;*GN Assault SMG :A sidearms that trades off its attack power for high rapid-firing. Similar to the GN Beam Rifle, the SMG have two settings (single bursts and rapid-fire), various attachments, and interchangeable parts. Due to being light weight, it can be dual wield. Customized with assault barrel shroud, targeting sensors, double-drum GN Condenser Cartridge, and underbarrel small grenade launcher. ;*GN Heavy Machine Gun :Derived from the data of Kanji’s GN Heavy Machine Rifle, it’s an optional weapon that sprays suppressive and destructive firepower, and known to be the most deadly in mid-to-close range. Lighter than the missile launcher and beam cannon, but heavier than the beam rifle, the machine-gun combines both high power output and high rapid firing for the cost of being heavy to carry. It can be mounted on a tripod for sentry defensive purposes, and can be equipped with a gun shield. ;*Disruptors, Grenades, etc. (Variety Grenades/Explosive Packs) :;*Anti-Beam Disruptor :;*Plasma Field Grenades :;*GN Panzer-Faust II Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Generators :The four large protrusions on the suit's shoulder and waist that collectively form a 'X' are GN Particle Generators, they are used for particle control and not particle generation like their name suggest. These devices are actually an improved and redesigned version of the clavicle antennas used by the Celestial Being's Gundams. They features armored plates on them. ;*Head Antenna :The GN-X Trojan Commander Type’s head sports a compound antenna for use by leaders of a squadron. It enhanced the search, targeting, and communications capabilities, and the com-links between squad members are stronger and more secure, even under a jamming field. ;*GN Particle Tank II :An optional part for the GN-X Trojan that extends its operational time by increasing the amount of GN Particles being used, and can be discharged once emptied. Two of these tanks are attached on the waist GN Particle Generators, and two smaller ones on the shoulders. These tanks actually extend the GN Particle Generator’s protrusions length to look like the original GN-X. ;*GN Tail Booster II :Developed from data derived from the GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type and used by the GNX-704T Ahead’s series and design inspired from the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra’s Stürm Booster, the GN Tail Booster was incorporated into the GN-X series. The tail booster is special equipment that gives the GN-X Trojan an increased operating time allowing it to travel much greater distances, boost the propulsion power, and increase flight range. When equipped, it appears to be a tail-like appendage on the GN-X Trojan, but more of a spike protruding from the back or a larger and longer version of the GN Drive, like the ELS version of GN-XIV. The tail consists of cone-shape GN Condenser that supplies the GN Particles and energy, additional thrusters and GN Verniers increasing the overall speed, and sometimes, with the GN Particle Tanks II as external propellant tanks. Optional Equipment ;*GN Field Particle Emitters :Based on the Gundam Virtue Physical-Type's GN Particle Emitters, smaller variants are attached to the side of the calf armors. When the GN Field is activated, the GN Emitters extend and vents GN Particles around the GN-X as a energy shield. The GN Field is fully impregnable by conventional arms and providing competent defense against beam weapons. This however comes at the cost of high GN Particle consumption, thus reserve particles within GN Condensers are placed behind the legs, below the back of the knew GN Veriners. ;* GN Missile Container :Based on the Gundam Virtue Physical-Type's GN Missile Container, smaller variants are attached to the front of the massive armored legs. Each container houses 20 individual GN Missiles, 40 GN Missiles in total. These missiles could be fired one at a time or all at once when faced with a large amount of enemies. When activated, the shin armor would flip open to reveal the missile launchers. ;*GN Physical Bazooka :Another small variant of the Virtue Physical-Type, it's the prototype of the GN Missile Launchers of the current standard units. Mass-produced after it's successful field test, it fires only solid rounds, unlike the Beam-type GN Bazookas. It uses GN Particles from the built-in GN Condensers to increase the velocity of its bazooka round to extraordinary speeds, similar to a rail weapon. This is usually equipped with a high-power consuming weapon or equipment. ;*3-Tube GN Mortar Cannons :An experimental weapon that uses the GN Condenser propulsion system of the GN Missile to propel GN-type mortars. Due to the lightweight body, it's only the container of the compressed GN Particles. It can be launch at very far distance with little effort from the propelling system, and still delivered a devastating explosion once detonated or on contact. Equipped on the shoulder hardpoints, it can also be used by other units if the shoulder hardpoints are unoccupied. ;*3-Tube GN Missile Pod :An experimental weapon that houses 2 individual GN Missiles in each tube, 6 in total. Several can be place anywhere on the GN-X's hardpoints. ;*8-Tube GN Micro Missile Pod :An experimental weapon that houses 4 individual GN Micro Missiles in each tube, totalling to 32 missiles. The GN Micro Missiles are just slightly smaller than the GN Missiles, but a lot bigger than the regular standard GN Micro Missiles. Appeared as a two 4x4-tube missile launcher stack on top of each other, it's attached to the shoulder hardpoints using a swivelling hinge or individually on the legs. History Variants Notes & Trivia *The Heracles Equipment is based on the Celestial Being's initial, experimental design of the Gundam Virtue before it was finallize to use the Virtue Particle design, called the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical or Virtue Physical. Overall design follows Virtue Physical, but the equipment set concept came from the SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type, which is just a ground variant configuration of the Union Flag. Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons